


Feels Like Home

by totkff



Category: Mayans M.C. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:54:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23208841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totkff/pseuds/totkff
Summary: So, it's an alternate universe, the Reyes family while Angel is in high school, while everything is still good and the family is whole. Angel is trying to figure out where his place is and that is looking harder than he ever thought it would be but luckily for him, he has Coco and Gilly to help him figure all the fucked up shit out.
Relationships: Angel Reyes/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Feels Like Home

“Let’s put it this way,” Angel started as she looked over at the brunette who was splayed out in the middle of his bedroom floor. Her hair framing her face in wild ringlets. “I need to get an A on this test so I don’t fail the class and end up having to repeat the tenth grade.”

“That’s not my issue Angel,” She sat up and grabbed her shirt and pulled it back on. “Isn’t your little friend in all of your classes, why not just have her help you out? Wouldn’t that make sense instead of you asking me? We don’t have the same classes, we’re in two different grades babe.”

He sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose. “I’m not asking you, I’m telling you what’s happening.” He chuckled. “But yeah, I’ll ask my friend if she’ll tutor me or let me borrow her notes.” He stood up and pulled on his sweats. “Look, you should get going before my mom comes home, she’ll kill me. I’ll call you later, yeah Nadia?”

Nadia smiled as she finished getting dressed. “Of course,” She kissed him and nodded. “I’ll see you later baby. Start studying, call up your friend or whatever. I cannot date a guy who fails tenth grade, I already got shit about dating you because you’re younger than me. I told my friends you’re handsome and great in bed.”

Angel watched her slip out of his room before he moved to his desk, sitting down and opening up his Algebra book before picking up the phone. He knew he needed help, probably could’ve asked his genius younger brother for help but that was embarrassing, he was the older brother, he was supposed to have a grip on shit. He couldn’t get held back. He flipped through his notebook, finding the number of his friend before he dialed. 

_“Who is this?”_

“Not even a hello?” He stared at the phone briefly. “It’s Angel, Angel Reyes, you gave me your number and told me to call you if I ever needed to be tutored in math. Well, I need to be tutored in math.”

_“Oh, figured you would’ve lost my number already. I can tutor you, I’m not free today but I can do tomorrow.”_

“Sounds good--- thank you. I-I-I can pay you or whatever.” He opened and closed the book. “For your time.”

_“It’s fine, you don’t have to pay me. I’ll see you at school tomorrow, I’ve got homework to get done. Bye Angel Reyes.”_

“Bye,” Angel listened to the phone click before he turned his attention back to the book and groaned. It was a mess, he didn’t seem to understand any of the latest chapters and he really hoped that having this tutor was a good idea. “I’m never going to use this shit.”

**\---**

The last time Angel had stepped foot in the library was for his freshmen orientation, now that he sat at the table awaiting the arrival of his tutor, he couldn’t help but watch everything happening around him, from the awkward couple making out in the corner to the kid he just knew was using the library to hide from his problems.

“Sorry that I’m a bit late,” The brunette sat at the table and set her binder down. “So, what are your weak points in math, huh?”

“Straight to it then huh?” Angel chuckled as he looked at the brunette, gone were her glasses and cardigan. She was now looking like she came here to tease him and not study. “You don’t have your glasses on.”

She touched her face and smiled. “Yeah, I was hanging out with Gilly and Coco popped me right in the face with a damn tennis ball and broke them, got a nosebleed, hence the lack of sweater right now.” She shook her head. “I’m sure it’ll be all bruised later but right now it’s fine, I’m fine.”

“You got hit in the face with a ball and still turned up to tutor me? That’s some dedication, for real.” He nodded as he rested his elbows on the table. “Why were you hanging out with Gilly and Coco though? Those are my boys.”

“I made plans, I tend to always keep them.” She shrugged. “They invited me to hang out, I said okay. They just joked around and asked me dumb shit.” She tucked her hair behind her ears and smiled. “I like them, they’re cool.”

He sighed and smirked. “You’re a weird one, I swear you are.” He looked at her before looking at the book. “I don’t get any of this shit. Too many numbers and letters. So does your brain just process it all, Noemi?”

Noemi smiled at him and shook her head. “No, I have to work at math, English and History are my thing. I love those classes. Next year I want to do the AP classes. You really should’ve let me help you at the beginning of the year with this.”

“I know.” He did know but he also hated to admit he was struggling with something that everyone else around him seemed to have a grasp on. He couldn’t have this weakness and lack of ability to understand. It wasn’t his fault, it was some malfunction when it came to his brain. “I didn’t because the girl I was dating didn’t like you so she threatened me but then I dumped her because I thought it was fucking stupid. How do you hate someone you don’t know?”

“It’s easy, girls do it all of the time,” She set a notebook in front of him. “Girls look at other girls and pick out something and focus on it. I get it all the time, Noemi, you’d be so much more attractive if you didn’t dress like your grandma. Noemi, why does your nose look like that?” She touched her nose. “I thought my nose was super cute until I got shit for it in middle school, then I wanted to get a nose job. Then I learned to love it again.”

Angel smiled as he looked at her face, there wasn’t anything wrong with it all. She was pretty, no she was gorgeous. “Well, my new girl, she encouraged me to call you and ask for help.”

“It’s probably because you didn’t say your friend is a girl, you kept it generic.” She moved to sit beside him before she started to write out the most basic problem. “Okay, we’re going to start from the beginning, I’ll give you the basics and you’ll get at least a B on this upcoming exam if you really try.”

****

**.  
.**

Angel stood against his truck and watched Noemi as she rocked back and forth on her heels. He had offered to give her ride home which she politely declined, saying she was being picked up after the tutoring session ended. “You sure you don’t need a ride home?”

Noemi shook her head as she looked over at Angel. “It’s fine, that’s my ride coming right now.” She smiled as she picked up her backpack. “You did really good Angel, you’ll get to where you need to be in class in no time. We’ll get a few more sessions in before the test, is that okay?”

“Yeah,” he nodded as he turned to look at the shiny SUV that pulled up behind his truck. It just looked expensive and he couldn’t figure out why anyone with money would stay in Santo Padre. “Make sure you ice your face.”

“ _Mija,_ ” the man rounded the SUV opening the back door for Noemi. “Come on. What happened to your face huh?” He took her backpack. “Huh?”

Noemi touched her face. “I got hit with a stray tennis ball. It’s nothing. Bye Angel.” She climbed into the backseat and relaxed. “I thought my dad was gonna pick me up.”

“Sorry my love, he’s preoccupied.” The man glanced back. “He’ll be home tomorrow when you get back from school.”

She nodded slowly. “Okay, I’ll be home late tomorrow, I have to help my friend Angel with studying.”

“That’s fine,” He nodded and grinned. “Home we go.”

**\---**

Angel Reyes walked through the halls, his girlfriend beside him as he nodded and waved to his friends. It wasn’t until he saw Noemi that he came to a stop, resting against the bank of lockers before pulling his girlfriend to him and wrapping his arms around her waist before resting his chin on her shoulder. “Babe, that’s my tutor.”

“Who?” She glanced up and looked around. “That geeky little nerd standing with Noemi?”

“Nah, Noemi is my tutor.” He shrugged. “She’s pretty smart.”

She clicked her tongue before shaking her head and turning to look at Angel. “You can’t study with her. I heard she just uses the tutoring as a front and sleeps with the guys. She gives cheat sheets or some shit.”

Angel laughed and shook his head. “She does not seem like the type to just sleep around and help people cheat.” He whistled, catching Noemi’s attention. “Come her Nomi!”

Noemi looked at the pair before she hesitantly approached them. “Hey Angel, hey Natalie. I like your bag, I have the same one.” She held up her purse and smiled. 

Natalie eyed her carefully before flashing a fake smile. “It’s cute, yeah. Angel and I have plans later, so he’s not going to be able to make the study session, I hope that’s okay?”

“Uh, sure.” Noemi shrugged. “It’s his grade not mine.” She fidgeted with her backpack straps and smiled. “Just let me know if you need help again. Later Natalie, bye Angel.”

“Nat,” Angel shook his head as he watched Noemi slink off. “You know I need help with the class, I told you that my friend was helping me.”

Natalie cut her eyes to Angel. “And you didn’t tell me that your friend was Noemi. She’s a slut and her dad is reportedly in a cartel. She’s no good.” She shook her head before she smiled and kissed him. “You’ll thank me later baby, I promise.”

****

**.  
.**

“Ma!” Angel walked into the house and straight into the kitchen before hugging his mom and kissing her cheek. “Why are girls so loca?”

Marisol chuckled and shook her head. “Because they just are born that way, you have to find the girl who’s crazy soothes your crazy and vice versa.” She smiled. “ _Que?_ ”

“Natalie tripped out over the fact that Noemi is tutoring me in math. She lectured me for thirty minutes why that was inappropriate.” He rolled his eyes and scoffed. “I wanted to dump her but I love her.”

“You should dump her Angel,” EZ walked into the kitchen. “I don’t like her. Is Noemi the girl who hangs out with Coco and Gilly sometimes?”

“Yeah, we went to her quinces, remember? Ma and Pops catered it.” He looked at his younger brother. “You got a crush on her or something? You’re a bit too young for her EZ.”

He shrugged. “I don’t care, she’s pretty and she likes books. I like when she makes fun of Coco, he never has good comebacks.”

Marisol set a plate of cookies on the table and sat down. “Well, from what I remember, Noemi is a very quiet girl, has manners that I have never seen. _Ella es muy inteligente y determinada._ Her parents were nice as well, paid top dollar for the service, usually everyone tries to talk us down or negotiate.”

Angel grabbed a cookie and rolled his eyes. “Of course you like her, you think Natalie is too wild and fast.”

“ _Educación es importante. Tómate esto en serio._ ” She tapped his head and smiled. “Think with this head and not the other one. I want to see both of my boys graduate high school. I want to see you make something of yourselves. You don’t need a girlfriend who’s going to get jealous of your little friend. Plus, Natalie is a bimbo, I don’t like her or her family.” She smirked as she stood up. “Relax for fifteen minutes, shower then homework.”

“Alright Ma,” Angel smiled at the woman. “ _Te amo._ ”

“ _Te amo mucho mas mi amor._ ” She kissed his head before repeating the same to EZ. “Don’t eat all the cookies either.”

EZ nodded as he watched his mom leave the kitchen before he looked at his older brother. “Do you like Noemi?”

“Huh?” he turned his attention to EZ. “No stupid, I like Natalie, I’m not going to dumb her for stick in the mud Noemi.” He shook his head before standing up and grabbing a few more cookies. “Métete en tus asuntos. Plus, Noemi likes Coco, so sorry to break that news to you EZ.” 

He shrugged as he stomped out of the kitchen and straight into his room, closing the door behind him as he tossed the math book onto his bed, watching it bounce off before a letter came fluttering free. He bent and snatched up the letter. “Angel, you can do this, just don’t be so hard on yourself, Noemi.” He scoffed as he tossed the letter into the trash can beside his bed. “Not getting dumped over that bullshit.”


End file.
